


Better Off As Lovers

by voluntaryvctim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, i saw the new trailer, i still dont know how to tag, if they're not gay im going to sue, look - Freeform, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: Sam and Bucky hate each other, at least until Steve's death. They begin to bond and quickly become close.“Honestly, when we sent him back, I wasn’t expecting him to stay back there. When I saw him on that bench-” he paused and took a breath, “I just, I knew it was him. I feel like I should’ve seen that coming.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Better Off As Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you're new around here my name is emersyn and i have a lot of marvel brain rot rn. basically this is "i saw the new trailer for falcon and the winter soldier and immediately decided they're gay and created a scene in my head that i didnt write until now".
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! the first half or so is beta'd but the rest of it isnt so haha enjoy.

It had started when they both moved into the compound. Sam and Bucky’s rooms were next to each other (poor planning on whoever decided where they stayed part) so their paths began to cross on a regular basis. Their time living there started with them shooting rude looks at each other and tossing petty insults back and forth.  
Steve hadn’t had a room at the compound, but the atmosphere was different when he came back as an old man. Sam and Bucky’s glares became softer and the insults half hearted. When they got the call saying that he had passed peacefully in his sleep, Sam paid Bucky a visit in his room, knowing how close he and Steve had been and how upset Bucky had seemed.  
“Hey,” Sam softly greeted from his spot in the doorway. Bucky glanced over at him from his place on his bed.  
“What’s up bird brain?”  
Sam just rolled his eyes at the older man. “Just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you two were close.” Bucky’s eyes fell to his lap where his hands were resting and nodded.  
“Honestly, when we sent him back, I wasn’t expecting him to stay back there. When I saw him on that bench-” he paused and took a breath, “I just, I knew it was him. I feel like I should’ve seen that coming.”  
Sam took a step closer to Bucky on the bed. “Hey, it wasn’t your fault. We didn’t know that he’d stay behind, but he lived a full life. He went back to her, they lived a happy life and finally got that dance he’d talk about.” Bucky chuckled softly.  
“Yeah. You never got to see them together though, they were practically soulmates.”  
Sam slowly approached Bucky on his bed. “Can I sit here?” He asked, pointing to the spot next to Bucky, who nodded, still looking down at his hands.  
“There was this one time we went to a Dodgers game and he went to get us some Cracker Jacks and peanuts and it had been a whole inning and he hadn’t come back. I went to go find him and I found him in the parking lot getting beat up.” They both laughed. “He was always getting into fights and I was always getting him out of them.” They laughed again.  
“That sounds like him,” Sam said, smiling.  
“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, “I can’t believe he’s gone now.” Bucky buried his head in his hands and Sam gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I obviously didn’t know him as long or as well as you did. I miss him, I can’t imagine how you must feel.” Sam felt a tear track its way down his cheek, landing next to his hand on the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. Bucky looked up at Sam, tears streaming down his face. Bucky gave Sam a weak smile as Sam pulled him into a hug.  
The single late night chat turned into a late night chat every now and then, which eventually turned into a nightly chat. The men grew close over these talks and began doing things like comforting each other whenever they heard the other having nightmares through the thin walls and willingly going on missions together. The others living at the compound picked up on the two men becoming closer and were understandably confused (“I thought they were supposed to hate each other?” Scott asked once while visiting. “So did we,” Rhodey had replied, arms crossed and eyebrows raised).  
There was a certain mission, one that required as many of them as possible. Everyone that could go did, taking on some old branch of Hydra. They had been notified that they had gotten their hands on Chitauri tech and were extremely dangerous.  
“I like a challenge,” Sam had smirked on the flight there after Sharon had finished explaining what was going on there. Bucky had just rolled his eyes.  
“This might be a little more than a challenge Mr. Falcon, sir.” Scott said, his helmet materializing. Bucky laughed and felt inclined to agree.  
They landed and the battle began, Bucky and Sam practically joined at the hip fighting side by side.  
“Hey Sam,” Clint’s voice rang over their coms, “Could use your help down here.”  
Sam and Bucky shared a glance as Sam brought his hand to his com, “On my way.”  
Bucky smirked, “Can I get a good luck kiss before you go?” Sam rolled his eyes before softly cupping Bucky’s face and gently pecking his lips.  
“That’s all you get for now,” Sam said, readying his wings, “survive if you want another one.” And with that he flew off, going to help Clint.  
Everyone fought hard, taking down the Hydra agents a few at a time. Bucky got into the familiar rhythm of a battle, swinging and shooting at everything that was swinging and shooting at him. It was somewhat comforting in a way, he could pretend like he was in the 40’s, fighting the war, taking down the predecessors to the people he was fighting now.  
“Back up I need back up!” Bucky heard Clint shouting over the coms and he cursed under his breath.  
“What’s your location?” Bucky yelled, hoping the com picked it up.  
“Due north of your current location metal man,” Sam yelled. Bucky smiled and responded.  
“On my way.”  
Bucky ran through the battle, going to find the two bird themed Avengers and taking down enemies on the way. Then, all at once, everything stopped. The battle around him just stopped. The Hydra agents retreated back into their base.  
“Got it,” someone said over the coms, but Bucky wasn’t paying enough attention to tell who. His gaze was fixed on a certain man across from him. Bucky caught Sam’s eye and suddenly it was like everything was in slow motion. They were running towards each other and everything else seemed to melt away. When they reached each other, Bucky took Sam’s face in his hands and kissed him for real this time. Bucky was aware of how the strap of Sam’s goggles felt under his flesh fingers and how Sam’s hands were resting at his hips. He was aware of Sam’s soft lips were and how he was kissing back.  
“Well, that’s new.”  
Bucky and Sam broke apart and glanced at Clint who was collecting discarded arrows.  
“Can’t say I didn’t see it coming though,” He remarks, placing the arrows in his quiver. “I owe the spider kid twenty bucks now though.”  
Sam narrowed his eyes. “Were y’all taking bets about our relationship?” Clint just shrugged and Bucky snorted. Sam just pulled Bucky into an embrace and kissed his temple.  
“Good job guys, let’s get back and eat. I’m starving.” Wanda murmured through their coms. The two men smiled and pulled away before going to meet up with the team, walking hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> well, i hope yall enjoyed that follow me on twitter (@voluntaryvctim) and please leave comments and kudos because they motivate me!!! be sure to stay safe and healthy especially right now, get vaccinated if you can and have a good day/night/evening/whatever.


End file.
